Esdeath vs Eileen
Esdeath vs Eileen is a What-if Death Battle between Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill and Irene Belserion from Fairy Tail. Description AGK vs FT! The most powerful and cruel women of the series will go into a fight and only one person returns. Esdeath or Eileen? Interlude Wiz: For the worst villains, despair is necessary to form them Boomstick: Yeah, Like Esdeath, the Winter General of the corrupt imperial capital Wiz: And Eileen, Irene Belserion, Spriggan's worst dragon. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Esdeath Wiz: Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands and is the sole remaining survivor of her village, the Partas Clan. She spent most of her childhood in the north with her Tribe and she was very close with her father, the clan chief due to the death of her mother at the hand of a super-class Danger Beast. Boomstick: She was a skilled and formidable fighter at even such a young age. Wiz: Whenever she caught prey for the tribe her father would begin gutting the creature without killing it. Due to this, she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living things. Boomstick: However, her father was worried that this might cause her to lose something that she can't regain, but in order for her to survive this was fine with him. Her father told her that in the North "The strong live and the weak die", a creed she kept close to her heart. Wiz: She then goes crazy, finds Teigu for her and begins the more brutal killing process Boomstick: After gaining her Teigu, at some point later, she would become aware of General Liver's incarceration and free him. Later, she would be ordered by The Empire to go with Boss (Najenda) and "Make an example" of the Ban Tribe that had rose up in rebellion against The Empire Wiz: Following the formation of The Jaegers, Esdeath holds a tournament in order to determine a new wielder for Extase, the Teigu secured from Sheele following her death, as she knew that if there was no wielder the Prime Minister will take possession of it. Esdeath also takes advantage of this event in order to find a proper lover that will fulfill her requirements. Boomstick: Esdeath was later attracted to Tatsumi and soon fell in love with him. For the first time, she made Tatsumi enter her room and asked him to join Jaegers, she didn't bieesy Tatsumi as the current Night Raid member. Wiz: However, Tatsumi still escapes her and is picked up by the Night Raid again. The next time, when Esdeath meets Tatsumi at the top of the mountain, they are teleported on an island and Esdeath has fun with Tatsumi there. After returning, she decided to meet Tatsumi again Boomstick: The third time, when Lubbock was arrested along with Tatsumi, they were separated and Esdeath met him again, after a conversation Esdeath decided to execute him but ultimately failed. Wiz: Esdeath is the main antagonist of AGK, so she is killed by the main character, Akame in their final battle, after being defeated, Esdeath admits his death. Boomstick: She is the second strongest character after Akame Wiz: Yes, and she also did very well in her desire to war with her Teigu. Boomstick: I like her fighting style and ability to use ice Esdeath: "I don't understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of its fittest. It's how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that died were too weak. It's only natural for the weak to perish." Irene Belserion Boomstick: Colloquially known as the Queen of Dragons, Irene lived four hundred years ago, having married Erza's Father (a general of a neighboring country) for political settlement of territorial disputes and became pregnant with his child. Due to her incredible Magic Power, she was the queen of a country called Dragnof, which was one of several in Ishgar that had Dragons and humans peacefully coexisting. Wiz: One day, while in the courtyard of her castle, Irene was visited by her friend, the Sage Dragon Belserion, who had returned from reconnaissance of the Dragons on the western continent. Irene learned from Belserion that the western Dragons attack and eat humans, and that they will inevitably invade Ishgar, an idea that Irene found unthinkable. Boomstick: She and Belserion agreed that humans and Dragons have shown to be able to positively live together, and wondered if the bonds humans and Dragons built would be shattered by the invasion. Belserion, however, reassured her that he would not allow that to happen, and that he would protect the humans. Wiz: After war, ưhile Irene's plan was largely successful, humans could not contain the power of a Dragon, and they either became consumed by their overwhelming power, or developed motion sickness because of the conflict between their draconian senses and physical bodily composition. Boomstick: Regardless, she fought alongside Belserion and her husband, who accompanied her during every battle, and was present when Acnologia killed him and ended the war. One week after the end of the war, Irene, planted with a Dragon Seed like all other Dragon Slayers, began to turn into a Dragon. Wiz: She discovered that she was pregnant and her husband called her a monster, imprisoned and demanded to kill her. Realizing that she was not pregnant, he demanded Eileen's abdominal surgery but then she got angry and escaped, she was helped by Zeref to restore the human body. Boomstick: Irene quickly rejoiced and felt satisfied but quickly became uneasy as her body became strange and she began to desire Erza, desiring the body of her child. But after giving birth to Erza, Eileen feels pain because she loves Erza, leaving Erza to the village and leaving, becoming Zeref's servant and one of 12. Wiz:... Boomstick: After meeting her daughter, Irene was frustrated, but after being defeated, Irene finally understood her true love, told her daughter and eventually killed herself with her sword She, like she was defeated by Erza. Wiz: Eileen is still a strong woman anyway, enough to defeat many other 12 members. Irene: "Upon this land in which the white angel reigned supreme, a Black Dragon now descends... It's as if the malice of the black angel has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I... The Scarlet Angel." Death Battle Alvarez Empire "King" - Invel stood in front of Zeref "Requires all members of 12 to come to the room" - Zeref said "Yes" - Invel obeys After the members are gathered, Zeref speaks, talking about the plan to invade Fiore and steal Fairy Heart. Outside, people ran chaos, screaming and crying. After detection, Zeref panicked - "What?". The messenger who ran to open the door said that there was a group of people coming to the empire and burning houses, killing people. "How much do they have?" - Zeref asked "7 people and hundreds of soldiers" - Messenger answered "Invel, Wall, Neinhart, Jacob, Ajeel, Brandish, you guys stop them" - Zeref said -"one more person " "Please let me, Your Majesty" - The redhead woman said "Okay" - Zeref Outside "The soldiers here are easy to defeat." - Wave said "Yeah" - Run said "Dissipate," - Esdeath said "Yes" - Jaegers said Later Kurome killed the soldiers constantly. Suddenly, a tall man came to her, it was Natala. Kurome widened her eyes in surprise - "Natala ...". She jumped back - "Natala is dead", she pulled out her sword and headed up Run flew in the air and realized he was being watched, he stopped and saw him, it was Jacob. Wave suddenly receives a sandstorm when running and cannot determine the direction. "Grand Chariot" - He shouted and an armor covered him, "This is probably Ajeel" - Wave remarked because he read his profile. Wall's missiles flew towards Seryu at high speed, fortunately she still avoided it. "Koro!" - Koro nibbles at the way his master hands and turns it into a shotgun Invel froze Bols's fire with a stern face that made the flame's sweating and backing away. The slaves of Dr.Stylish disappeared in front of him and were replaced by Brandish instead. Esdeath stopped at an area, didn't see the other members, she was suspicious but suddenly she was pushed away, of course she managed to stand and see a woman in the air. Esdeath laughed and drew his sword - "Irene Belserion, the strongest woman in Alvarez, shows me your power or kneel in front of me." Eileen looked down at Esdeath with a scornful face FIGHT! Esdeath opens the battle by running towards Irene with her sword. Irene did not stop her with her magic, just looking at Esdeath. "Perhaps you are looking down on me," Esdeath said and laughed, she jumped into the air, a column of ice followed her, Esdeath laughed and created small pieces of ice, pushing them towards Irene at high speed. with the tape column before. Esdeath's attacks really couldn't do anything to Eileen, they were burned immediately. Esdeath, not surprised, seemed to understand the problem, she headed for Eileen faster than before, she created a block of ice and stepped on it to rush towards the Red Angel, immediately colliding with the stick. Irene's creation created a large shockwave that was enough to make branches. Irene then prepared to fascinate Esdeath by bringing her stick up, it emitted red light. Esdeath felt uneasy but soon calmed down quickly, which made Eileen a little surprised. Eileen begins to feel quite amused and smiles, she creates a fireball and pushes it towards Esdeath to make her manage to freeze the fireball, Esdeath then creates giant ice spikes around. in the direction of Irene, the fast-haired red woman gave ngnguyu a move forward to dodge. Esdeath smiled and snapped her fingers after Eileen landed on the ground, an ice from the bottom of Eileen emerged but she immediately jumped back and dodged, she broke the ice as it ran towards her again. Esdeath once again rushed to Eileen, brought the sword up to slash her, but Eileen jumped and landed on the way esdeath's hand jumped again after her kick was blocked by Esdeath's hand. Eileen brought down her cane to attack Esdeath and was stopped by Esdeath's sword. Esdeath forms many long pillars and rushes towards Eileen but is destroyed as soon as he hits the target, the general then flicks her hand and creates a giant ice bridge to distract the target but seems to have failed. because it was pushed to the side for a moment. Esdeath then jumped up, landed on a piece of ice just enough for her feet and darted towards Irene, creating an ice sword and sending it flying towards the magician and above creating a giant wave of ice attacks. the woman was carrying her head up in the air and breaking it all, pushing Esdeath away but only slightly injured. Irene now created an earthquake then called for a massive meteor to rush to Esdeath, the seemingly sensing aura of the meteorite, preparing to defend by creating many large walls. but they were smashed, Eileen after breaking Esdeath's wall, brought his index finger towards her, creating a beam that rivaled the extreme pressure, the ground beneath her was also lifted leenvaf to block her. Esdeath for a moment brought his hands into a circle in front of her chest - "Everything must freeze" Irene felt that Esdeath was mistaking a dangerous thing, she brought up the stick - "World Reconstruction Magic: UNIVERSE ONE!" Esdeath "MAHADOMA" Esdeath felt time freeze and opened his eyes, however she gasped and sweated - "Where is she? Where is Irene?" The ice slowly melted and Esdeath was still unable to locate Irene and her own. After the time began to move again, Esdeath was shocked after seeing a large eye in the sky and Irene appeared shortly after, Irene looked at Esdeath - "What did you do?". Esdeath didn't answer, her hand touched and her sword, ready to fight. Eileen then remarked - "You are a danger." Eileen immediately creates a light that runs back to Esdeath, who creates the wall to stop but is instantly pierced, glowing through Esdeath Esdeath was later seen lying on the ground and smiling K.O! Brandish after trampling Stylish was sneezed by pollen from Ajeel's sandstorm, where Wave died. Bols freezes by Invel, Seryu is torn to pieces. Kurome's head was found and hung on the column. Run awake, unidentified location but quickly activate Teigu and escape Results Wiz: Anyway, Esdeath is also a very well-trained warrior but so is Irene and shows more than Esdeath. Boomstick: Esdeath may have the advantage of durability and speed, but it will be different after Irene strengthens herself. Both have weapons but Eileen's sticks have more functions than a sword Wiz: Irene is also more diverse than Esdeath and shows her strength in a different class than Esdeath. Boomstick: The winner is Irene Belserion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Sumatru